1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet collars, and more particularly to a bandanna which encircles the neck of a pet and into which is sewn a porous sheath having compartments containing a flea and tick repellent material, preferably an herbal mixture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flea and tick collars for pets are known wherein the collar is a thin narrow band or strap of flexible material which is impregnated with a chemical insecticide substance which emits a vapor from a solid material over a period of time. Other thin narrow strap pet collars utilize some type of compartment which usually contains a flea and tick repellent powder. Containers carrying flea and tick repellent have also been proposed for suspension about the neck of the pet.
Drehman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,820 discloses a conventional thin narrow strap-type pet collar which is provided with a second chemically impregnated cover strip having laces which is releasably attached by the laces to the collar.
Ramney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,624 discloses a thin narrow strap-type pet collar formed of rubber or plastic having preformed transverse passages into which are inserted vaporizable tablets which contain active chemical insecticides, deodorants, pesticides, germicides, or repellents.
Buzzell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,452 discloses a conventional thin narrow strap-type pet collar which is provided with snap fasteners or hoop and loop fasteners onto which a second chemically impregnated strip having mating fasteners is releasably attached. Alternatively, a chemically impregnated strip is inserted into a net on the collar. The second chemically impregnated strip can be replaced when the chemical has dispersed.
Costanzo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,986 discloses a conventional thin narrow strap-type pet collar which is provided with an elongate arcuate container having a hinged cover for containing deodorizing chemicals in various forms including aromatic evaporable strips or cakes saturates with liquid or jelly form chemical deodorizing or anti-flea and tick materials.
Bushman et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,876 and 4,901,674 disclose a thin narrow strap-type pet collar made of flexible or elastic sheet material formed with a plurality of hollow compartments which hold a powdered parasiticide. The compartments have a plurality of holes or pores formed in the side walls. The normal movement of the animal when wearing the collar causes the collar to flex forcing the powdered material outwardly through the pores of the compartments.
Dunham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,803 discloses a chemically impregnated cover which is releasably attached to a conventional thin narrow strap-type pet collar.
Yasui, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,913 discloses a thin narrow strap-type pet collar which has the surface contacting the animal's fur or skin is provided with an acrylic fiber and/or a nylon fiber having copper sulfide absorbed therein.
Meekins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,604 discloses a stuffed pet accessory in the form of a bone which may be used as a cushion or pillow against which the pet may nestle, or may be attached to a conventional narrow strap-type pet collar to resemble a bow tie. The stuffing includes an herbal mixture of four parts pennyroyal and one part rue and utilizes buckwheat hulls as a filler.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a bandanna for pets which has a porous sheath sewn into the base edge that contains a particulate flea and tick repellent in separate compartments. The preferred repellent is an herbal mixture of pennyroyal, eucalyptus, cedar, lavender, sawdust, olive oil, and oil of citronella. The sheath is formed by sealing two plies of perforated material along longitudinal side edges and at one end to form a tubular sheath. The tubular sheath is filled with the particulate repellent, the open end of the tubular sheath is sealed, and the two plies of the tubular sheath are sealed together transversely at longitudinally spaced locations along its length to form separate compartments containing the particulate repellent. The sheath is placed diagonally in the center of a square sheet of woven fabric in alignment with two diagonally opposed corners and the sheet is folded over the sheath to superpose the other two corners and form a triangular shape having a base edge with lateral apices forming lateral ends and convergent side edges which meet at an apex. The folded base edge with the sheath contained therein is folded over in a direction toward the apex with the width of the second fold being approximately the same as the width of the sheath. The folded sheet of woven fabric and the flexible sheath contained therein are then stitched together in the folded condition by stitching that penetrates the woven material and the flexible perforated sheath between the compartments.